Multi-tools are utilized in a variety of forms and generally have jaw members which can be pliers, shearing members or a variety of other types of tools for various operations where the jaw member portion is foldable into the handle. The handles further house various tool members in one or both of the handles.
The tool members, such as a blade, can have a locking feature so the blade locks in an open orientation, similar to a regular foldable knife. Generally, multi-tools have at least two tool members positioned adjacent to one another and pivotally mounted to one of the handles. In some forms, there is friction between these tool members, which transfers torsional force from one moving tool member to an adjacent tool member. In other words, as one tool member changes position from a retained orientation to an extended orientation, as one tool member opens, the adjacent tool member is induced to open as well.
Of course, there are other issues with present multi-tools, and in particularly locking systems. Oftentimes one form of a locking system is a laterally extending bar-like member engaging all of the tool members within the handle at the base region, where there are various notches to engage the single laterally extending extension. Of course, this type of structure disengages from all of the notches of the tool members simultaneously. Therefore, described below is an apparatus and method for selectively locking and engaging a tool cam surface of various tools.